Songbird
by laufeysn
Summary: Amy and the Doctor get stuck in Westeros and meet several interesting people. Crossover fanfic of Doctor Who and Game of Thrones. AU fic: obviously will not be following any plot lines from either show. Rated M incase of themes of violence and bad language slip in.


_AMY_

"AMY, DO NOT TOUCH THAT!"

"TOUCH WHAT?"

"THAT THING YOU JUST TOUCHED, THE LEVER THING."

The TARDIS jolted suddenly and threw Amy Pond and the Doctor across the control room, the TARDIS made a screeching sound and shuddered and the Doctor ran back over to the console, trying not to trip over on the way.

He started to run around the console pulling at levers and wiggling various objects so quickly that Amy was having a hard time keeping track of what he was doing. The Doctor kept speaking to the TARDIS begging her to not do something that Amy couldn't quite hear.

They were again thrown across the floor and Amy grabbed onto the railings and hoped that whatever was going on was going to end soon; she was starting to get TADIS sickness. Then suddenly the Doctor shouted over and over again as the TARDIS started to whir and shake making Amy feel decidedly sicker.

"Doctor? What's going on?"

"Ah! No! Don't do this! Keep us in the right time-place-universe please!" The Doctor shouted at the console, completely ignoring Amy's question.

"DOCTOR! WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Amy shouted over the horrible sounds coming from the TARDIS. The Doctor spun around to face Amy and spoke quickly.

"That lever you touched is probably the worst lever you could touch and why I left it in here I don't know but now we are currently tearing our way through time and space to arrive in a completely random time maybe in a completely different universe and I don't know if we will survive to see what happens anyway."

Amy looked at him horrified, "Well what are you doing talking to me! Fix it!" Amy shouted

"I can't!" shouted the Doctor back, "There is no fixing it now! I'm trying to control it so that the pressure doesn't tear us apart!"

He spins back again and continues to twist and pull the console in a mad attempt to keep them both reasonably safe. The TARDIS continues to move aggressively as though it is trying to throw them both out but the Doctor eventually manages to calm her down to a shaking state, enough for them to keep their feet.

After what feels like an eternity of mild shaking, enough for the vibrations to go the bone, the TARDIS gave one last sudden lurch and shuddered and jolted as though it was about to rip apart. The just as suddenly as it started, the TARDIS stopped moving all together.

Amy looked up from her sitting position on the floor to see the Doctor walking slowly over to the doors.

"Where are we Doctor?" Amy asked.

"I don't really know, we could be anywhere, anytime. Or nowhere, they would be very not good." The Doctor replied. He continued to walk towards the doors whilst Amy stood up on her feet, getting ready to do the usual running.

"Are you sure it is safe to go out?" She asked warily.

"No, but to get back the TARDIS needs to be left alone for a bit. Old girl needs to reboot systems and stuff and we do not want to be inside while that is happening, not pleasant."

"How long will it take?"

"That is a good question. I don't know to be honest, Amy, this is why the lever is bad." And at that the doctor flings open the TARDIS' door. Blinding sunlight streamed into the TARDIS and Amy covered her eyes with her arm. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness she started to walk towards the doors where the Doctor was waiting for her.

All Amy could think was that she was glad Rory wasn't here this time, he was stuck at home being ill and told Amy to go ahead for a little while, but she better get back not long after she left. Amy's eyes started to sting as the thought that she might never get home to see Rory again crossed her mind. But now wasn't the time for tears, who knew what was on the other side of those doors and Amy had to be ready for anything.

She shook her head to clear the negative thoughts going through her mind, smiled at the Doctor and took his hand as they stepped beyond the doors. The Doctor turned back towards the doors, pulled them shut and locked them quickly, almost immediately the TARDIS started to whir and disappeared. Amy looked nervously over at the Doctor but he didn't look fazed by the fact their only was out of here had just gone without them.

"Don't worry too much, Amelia, I told you she has to reboot her systems and get ready for another trip back. That is why it is bad to be in there. Cheer up, Amy! It's an adventure!" He replied to her scared look, he himself starting to look more and more excited about the situation. To be honest it didn't make Amy much less worried, sure she trusted the Doctor, but that didn't necessarily mean that she trusted his judgement on situations.

The Doctor started to walk swiftly away from the TARDIS and for the first time, Amy gazed around taking in her surroundings. She was standing in a forest, light brightly from the high sun. It was a beautiful forest and it took Amy's breath away. The Doctor was closely inspecting a tree with a pale trunk and beautiful red leaves muttering to himself. Amy hated it when the Doctor did that, she would much rather know what he was thinking than having to get struggle to figure it out herself.

Amy skipped over to the tree as the Doctor started to walk around the tree picking up some moss and sniffing it. Amy stood leaning against the tree.

"So, Doctor, where are we exactly?" Amy asked.

"Not entirely sure, strange place, it has weird smelling moss, smell it." The Doctor replied shoving the moss in Amy's face.

"No! Doctor get that away from me now!" Amy exclaimed, "Do you have any ideas at all?"

"Well, a theory of some sort, but not a definite idea and so no, no ideas."

Amy frowned as the Doctor started to walk away from her, he was always doing this, being all mysterious and his _I know best I'll tell you later when I'm sure _attitude, Amy loved the Doctor but it at the moment she could think of nothing better than being home with Rory. But Amy ignored this thought and ran after the Doctor who was heading off into the distance.

They walked for what seemed like a long time before their surroundings changed in the slightest. The only difference Amy could see was that the pale tree with red leaves was not replicated at all within the forest. She quickly got bored, it didn't suit her to be walking through a forest all day, where the fun in that, and she was most certainly was not going to sleep rough while she waited for the TARDIS to turn up again.

"Where is it going to be?" Amy wondered out loud.

"Where is what going to be" The Doctor answered glancing back at her as he continued to stride ahead.

"The TARDIS. Where is it going to turn up, I mean, how will we find it again when we can go home?"

The Doctor smiled at her, "The TARDIS always knows where to go; we'll find her when she's ready, and she's a good old girl."

Amy didn't like that answer, sure she knew the Doctor had some weird relationship with the TARDIS and that he treated it like it were human and she had to admit, she sure seemed human sometimes. She just couldn't quite trust that it would turn up for them, in the right place without having to search for it for years. She couldn't wait forever; she had something to get home to.

They walked on through the forest as the dappled sunlight streaming through the leaves got lower and lower in the sky until eventually Amy started to see some clearing in the dense trees. Her eyes widened and her steps quickened to keep up with the Doctor as the hope of getting out of the muddy, now boring surroundings. The clearing was a road. Just one long road that wasn't even really road and more of dusty track albeit a large track. Either side was forest and all Amy could see looking down one way and then the other was this one track. Her heart sank as she realised this meant even more walking, she was tired enough already and when she looked at her watch she realised they had already been walking for 2 hours straight, and it didn't look like that was going to stop anytime soon.

"Which way shall we go, Amy? Left or right, east or west, or is it west or east?" The Doctor asked her.

Amy stepped out into the wide road, looking left then right, turning to head down one direction before changing her mind and turning to face the other way. "I can't decide," She said to the Doctor, "You're the one with the supposed theory on where we are, shouldn't you know which way to go." She pouted at him looking sullen.  
"Oh Amelia you are such a grumpy guts, where's the excitement loving Amy I know, hm?" The Doctor said to her with a grin on his face.

Amy scowled at him "Walking isn't exactly my idea of fun to be honest, Doctor" She said.

The Doctor stepped forward towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Close your eyes." He told her and started to spin her round.

"Doctor! What are you doing?" Amy shouted at him.

"Keep your eyes shut, if you won't decide for yourself I shall let your fantastic sense of direction tell us where to go." The he suddenly let go. "Keep your eyes shut, turn and face something and then we will go that way."

Amy took a few steps to steady herself and thought about how the Doctor could turn even the most boring idea of choosing a direction to head in the slightest bit more fun. She stopped, opened her eyes and was facing down the road. The Doctor grinned and strode ahead "Come along, Pond!" he shouted behind to her. She shrugged and followed, at least following a road will take us somewhere she thought to herself, maybe I won't have to sleep rough after all.

Night was beginning to set in and Amy and the Doctor were still walking down the road. It was getting to the point where they were having trouble seeing too far into the distance and Amy could see that the Doctor was getting agitated by not having clarity. The road was longer than she thought and soon enough Amy's feet were very sore, but she was determined to get on with it, after all she had been though worse than aching feet. The Doctor suddenly stopped walking and Amy walked straight into his shoulder. He got down into a crouch and grabbed Amy's arm forcing her to get down too then he scurried into the edge of the forest dragging an indignant Amy close behind.

Then Amy saw why the Doctor was acting so strangely all of a sudden, well more strange than usual, there were lights coming in their general direction accompanied by the low voices of men. Sitting in their crouched position at the forests edge Amy could start to see their faces as they came into her line of view. They dressed strangely with clothes that Amy remembered seeing from textbooks of the Tudors in her history lessons, they were filthy too. They spoke to each other in rough accents laughing every now and then but they were too far away for Amy to understand what they were saying.

"We need to leave this road Amy," whispered the Doctor, "They don't look armed, we need to risk introducing ourselves, I have a feeling this road will carry on for a long time and we don't have food for shelter." He looked serious and it gave Amy an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, it wasn't often her raggedy Doctor was serious and it freaked her out a little. She nodded and the Doctor started to slowly straighten himself up.

They walked slowly towards the road together and the men turned to face the pair of them. They glowered at the odd sight of these two strangers in odd clothes on their road.

"What are you two doing 'ere?" One of the men growled at them, the other stepped up to get in their faces, he smelt bad and Amy immediately took a step back. Who gave them the right to be so rude?

"Just travellers looking for somewhere to stay," The Doctor replied with a smile on his face.

"Think I'm stupid do you? Well, let's take you to the king an' we'll see who has the smile on his face then. Just wait 'till we get you back to King's Landing." The first man said grinning menacingly with a toothless smile.

The Doctors smile immediately went from his face and the two men roughly grabbed the pair of them causing Amy to let out an indignant _Hey! _as he pushed her towards their cart. They were shoved into the back and were immediately met with the worst stench that Amy had ever had the misfortune to smell. The cart was crammed with people all raggedy and dirty. Amy and the Doctor shuffled right to the back of the cart and Amy leaned over to him so they could talk in private.

"Do you know where we are yet?" She asked, hoping he would now share anything with her. It seemed he thought she ought to know something as he leaning in close.

"I think that we're in an alternate universe, seems your lever pressing really did the job, usually when that happens it's just back or forward in time. But we seemed to have gone _sideways_ in time instead, crashing into another universe. I think we are in a place called Westeros, I've heard of it before, a very long time ago when I was just a boy on Gallifrey. An elder accidently did the same you did and ended up hear too, he didn't stay long, but he learnt a lot about it from a local innkeeper. I recognised King's Landing from the occasional conversation I have over heard but other than that I know very little." He looked straight at Amy with a very serious expression on his face. "We need to be careful Amy, no making ourselves known or interfering. Our universe has a toleration for us time travellers, but here there is none. We will be messing up a universe if we aren't careful."

Amy looked at him scrutinizing his face whilst nodding, taking in all he had just said, alternate universes, possible messing up of said universe, okay. Then the Doctor was suddenly grinning at her again with that stupid smile of his.

"But, you can't say it isn't an adventure anymore hey! How exciting." He said leaning his head back against the cloth of the cart as they bumped along the road towards whatever was coming next. Amy smiled to herself, thinking that the Doctor was right, it certainly was an adventure.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, I can ensure that it will hopefully be getting more exciting, this was kind of a start up chapter because obviously Amy and the Doctor need to get into Westeros somehow :)**

**I would love any feedback so reviews and such are very much appreciated :)**

p.s Jessica if you are reading this thank you for this idea seriously having fun writing and the next chapter is a Sansa one for your enjoyment :)


End file.
